A Retelling of an Old Tale
by AroseleeB
Summary: Long ago a story was told of a young woman who held the powers of good and evil. Inside the girl is a relentless battle. Only one person can lead her on the correct path.
1. A New Friend

Chapter One: A new friend

Too many times has this happened. Miroku can never take his mind off women. Not surprising he's gotten himself in trouble with the girls again. Miroku sat outside since he wasn't aloud to go in. Inuyasha walked out and sat next to him.  
"I tried, Miroku." Inuyasha said looking forward.  
Miroku didn't look at him. "I didn't think it would help anyway."  
All of a sudden a girl ran out of the alley followed by a man. She stopped and turned around. "Touch me again. I dare you."  
The man smiled and charged at her. Before they made contact Inuyasha grabbed the man and threw him back.  
The man got up. "Get the hell out of my way!"  
Miroku ran up to the now confused girl and led her away.  
"It's not nice to force women to do things against their will." Inuyasha said calmly.  
The girl stopped and Miroku turned to her. "What is it?"  
She looked up at him. "Who are you guys?"  
Miroku smiled. "I'm Miroku, and that's Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Kina. That man is Tori."  
"You know who he is? What is going on here?"  
Kina sighed. "He and I are in a relationship... Were. I just broke it off."  
"I see." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Tori.  
Tori stepped towards Inuyasha. "What do you know?! Move!"  
Inuyasha shook his head and started to walk away. He got halfway to Miroku and Kina when Tori started to laugh uncontrollably. He turned to him and saw Tori turning into a huge demon right in front of their eyes.  
"I knew something was wrong with him." Kina pulled out a sword hidden beneath her kimono. "We have no choice. We need to kill it."  
Inuyasha looked at her then pulled out Tetsusaiga, which transformed as soon as he pulled it out, then turned back to Tori. "Put your weapon away. I don't want any blood on your hands. I'll do it."  
Kina slowly lowered her weapon but didn't put it away. She turned to Miroku. "Why does he care? He doesn't even know me?"  
Miroku looked at her then back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha has his ways."  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran out of the house they were staying in and saw Inuyasha and the demon. They ran over to Miroku and Kina.  
"What's going on here?" Sango looked at Kina.  
Miroku drew her attention. "That demon disguised himself as this girl's partner. He's finally revealed himself and now Inuyasha is going to kill him."  
Kagome looked at Kina. "What's your name?"  
"My name is Kina. Thank you all for helping me, but I don't need it."  
"Shut up and let us help you!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing everyone's attention.  
Out of nowhere the demon charged Inuyasha. He jumped back barely making it out of the way. Inuyasha stood straight then charged the demon and sliced at his back then jumped away. The demon stood straight and laughed.  
Miroku stepped forward. "Stand back, Inuyasha! Wind tunnel!" Before he could open his wind tunnel one of Naraku's poison bugs appeared. "Damn! Were is he?!"  
"What's Naraku doing here!" Inuyasha got distracted and that was going to cost him.  
The demon knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand causing it to transform back to normal when it hit the ground. The demon then stuck out his extremely long tongue and grabbed Inuyasha with it.  
Kina raised her weapon and ran to the demon. "That's sick."  
She slashed down on his tongue with such speed that he had no time to get out of the way. Inuyasha fell back and quickly stood up no longer wrapped up by the tongue.  
The demon screamed in pain and looked straight at Kina. "I'll kill you, Ms. Angel!"  
"Do it then." Kina was surprisingly calm and this was noticed.  
This made the demon angry. He let out an earth shaking roar. By this time people where out of their houses watching from a safe distance. The demon charged at Kina. She stood and swung her sword at the last moment slicing down the demon's chest. The demon froze in front of her and she smiled and stepped back. The demon stepped back too and again, roared in pain, and looked at her.  
"You cant kill me!"  
"Is that so?" Kina was still calm. "Watch me."  
She charged the demon and when he jumped to the side so did she. Out of nowhere Kina was lifted into the air dropping her sword.  
Inuyasha ran to Tetsusaiga then charged the unsuspecting demon, slicing off his head. He then turned to Kina. "Who's doing that?!"  
"If I knew I would have done something about it!"  
Kina then screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran up to her and looked around. "Come on! Show yourself!"  
That was when Naraku stepped forward, wearing his monkey... skin.  
"Naraku." Inuyasha stood in a defensive stance to protect the injured Kina.  
Naraku smiled and disappeared.  
Kagome and Sango ran up and knelt next to an un-conscience Kina with Shippo in tow while Miroku stepped up to Inuyasha.  
"She was fast." Inuyasha looked at Kina as he spoke.  
Miroku, too, looked at her. "Yes. I may know why but I'm not for sure."  
"Why did Naraku only attack her and no one else?" Kagome stood and looked at the two men.  
Sango stood and turned to them, too. "He could have easily hurt anyone of us."  
"Another mystery including this girl." Miroku looked at the women.  
"Who is she? There's more to her then she let's off." Inuyasha turned around and picked up Kina's sword and studied it.  
"Um... She's awake." Everyone turned to the sound of Shippo's voice and saw Kina standing up.  
Miroku stepped up and helped her. "Are you alright? What did he do to you?"  
Kina held her head and looked at Miroku. "My whole body hurts..."  
"That was pretty impressive fighting back there. How did you pull it off?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
"It was easy. I could have done it with both hands behind my back."  
Inuyasha held out her sword to her. When she took it their hands brushed and Inuyasha felt a strange feeling. The same feeling he felt towards Kagome and Kikyo. This startled him and caused him to turn away.  
"What's your story, anyway?" Sango studied Kina closely.  
Kina smiled at her. "Not important. What is, though, is that Naraku needs to be found and I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth to find him."  
"You're searching for Naraku, too?" Asked Kagome.  
Kina thought for a moment. "I am... but I'm not."  
"We'll start walking again tomorrow. We need to rest now." Inuyasha said as he went into the house.  
Sango and Kagome looked at Kina for a moment and followed, with Shippo, leaving Kina and Miroku alone in the street.  
Kina was about to follow when Miroku spoke. "Angel?"  
She turned to him. "Don't tell them anything."  
"Which are you? I've heard the story's. Good or evil?"  
Kina looked away. "Both."  
"Their starting to take control, aren't they?"  
This drew Kina's attention back to Miroku. "Yes."  
She walked into the house. Miroku stood and watched for a minute then followed.


	2. Unwanted Betrayal

Chapter Two: Unwanted betrayal

The next day Inuyasha was up earlier then everyone else. He left the house and went for a walk through the now boisterous village. Some people whispered and pointed but he was otherwise unnoticed. He turned a corner and saw something he didn't expect. Kina was talking to some children about her fight last night. She smiled and laughed. As Inuyasha watched the feeling returned. She saw him and waved, smiling. He waved back and she excused herself from the children and walked up to him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm just taking a walk. What are _you_ doing?"  
Kina smiled. "I _was _doing the same thing. But the children spoke to me."  
Inuyasha looked around, awkwardly, as did Kina. The group of children ran up to them again and Kina smiled and knelt down as Inuyasha watched, startled.  
"Can you teach us how to fight??" One of the children said, smiling.  
Kina looked at Inuyasha and pulled him down so he was kneeling, too. "Why, sure. But it will take a lot of work, right Inuyasha?"  
The children turned to Inuyasha and he looked at them. "Um... yeah."  
Kina smiled and drew the children's attention again. "We'll come back after our journey. Promise."  
The children laughed and ran off. Inuyasha stood and so did Kina. They looked at each other and Kina's smile faded. They leaned in a little when Kina suddenly turned and walked back toward the house. Inuyasha looked down then followed her.  
After he caught up with her, "I'm... uh... sorry if I made you..."  
"Uncomfortable? No. You didn't." Kina finished.  
They got to the house and as soon as they turned the corner Shippo was talking to them. "Were have you two been?! Something's wrong with Miroku's wind tunnel!"  
Inuyasha and Kina looked at each other then Inuyasha and Shippo ran toward the house as Kina quickly walked behind them.  
When Inuyasha and Shippo entered the house they saw Miroku laying on the ground in pain with the lady's around him.  
Inuyasha walked up and knelt next to him. "What's wrong with it?"  
"I don't know. Miroku wont let anyone touch it." Kagome answered.  
Kina walked in and stopped in the doorway watching them.  
Sango saw her and walked up, then led her back to were she was sitting. "Maybe he'll let you see it."  
Kina sat and looked at Miroku. She slowly reached for the hand with the wind tunnel. Miroku pulled back a little but Kina kept reaching and he didn't pull away again.  
"Don't get sucked in." Miroku forced a weak smile.  
Kina looked at him and smiled back. She looked at the hand and studied it the best she could. When she was about to give up she saw the problem. "It's been injured before."  
"Once before." Kagome told her.  
"That's why it's hurt. The injury must have gotten infected somehow and you're now beginning to feel the pain."  
"How do we fix it?" Sango asked.  
Kina studied his hand closely. "It doesn't need to be fixed. It will heal the infection itself. But the wind tunnel will grow quicker, there's no stopping that."  
"Hey Miroku. You strong enough to travel?" Inuyasha asked him.  
Miroku leaned up slowly. "I can manage."  
Inuyasha walked outside. Kina stood up and stepped back and watched as Kagome and Sango helped Miroku stand and, get him ready to continue their journey.  
Kina walked up to Miroku, who was sitting down waiting for the girls to help him. "You're loving this, aren't you?"  
Miroku forced another smile. "Most of it."  
Kina smiled and shook her head then went outside to wait for them with Inuyasha.

They were now traveling again and Miroku was slowing them down some. Inuyasha and Kina led them with Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo bringing up the rear. Inuyasha and Kina spoke silently.  
"Are we really going to come back to teach those kids?"  
Kina shrugged. "We promised."  
Inuyasha stopped and so did Kina when she noticed he did. "No, you promised."  
"Come on, Inuyasha. It wont kill you."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Miroku hit him with his staff knocking him down.  
Inuyasha got up and stood in front of him. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you, Monk!"  
"She's right, Inuyasha. You need to be more nice to people."  
"Feh." Inuyasha continued walking.  
Miroku and Kina smiled at each other then they all continued.  
They walked for a while in silence. They would have kept the silence longer if it wasn't for the huge demon that ran out of the woods, straight at Kina. Inuyasha noticed were it was going and he grabbed her and barely got her out of the way.  
"You're like a demon magnet!" He said to her as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and stood defensively in front of her.  
Kagome and Miroku stepped backward and ducked behind a tree with Shippo while Sango pulled out her weapon. The demon charged Inuyasha and Sango threw her gigantic... boomerang, hitting the demon and causing him to fall backwards. When the demon didn't show any sign of injury from this attack Inuyasha charged it, slicing at it's head. The demon moved quickly out of the way. This was when Kagome stood and searched the demon seeing a jewel shard in his head and his feet.  
"Inuyasha, he has three jewel shards! One in his head and one in each foot! Be careful!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.  
When Inuyasha heard this he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga as Sango ran up beside him.  
Kina pulled out her weapon and stepped up to them. "Three jewel shards. Three of us."  
"I'll get the left foot." Sango said.  
"Right, then." Kina said.  
Inuyasha smiled. "Good. Then I get the head." Inuyasha charged the demon's head. "I'm gonna slice you into a million pieces!"  
As Inuyasha charged the demon's head, the girls each went for one of it's feet. Sango stayed were she was and threw her weapon at it's right foot. As soon as the weapon left her hands she charged at it with her blade out. When the demon stepped back to dodge Inuyasha, Sango was right on it's foot. Sango stabbed down on the top of the demon's foot and the demon let out a tremendous roar of anger more then pain and he kicked, sending Sango flying through the air. Kina watched this and noticed what little pain the demon felt, then she got an idea.  
"Inuyasha. Go for a vulnerable spot."  
"Like what?" Inuyasha said as he jumped back next to her.  
Kina studied the demon. "The eyes."  
"Alright!" Inuyasha charged again only this time at the demon's eyes.  
When he hit one of the demon's eyes Kina charged at its right foot and sliced down, sending the jewel shard out of the foot and onto Kagome's necklace. "One down. Two to go."  
Out of nowhere the demon grabbed Kina in one hand and Inuyasha in the other, causing them both to drop their weapons.  
Inuyasha struggled to get out of the demon's grip. "He's gonna crush us!"  
"Not if I can help it." Kina said, half to herself.  
Out of nowhere black wings opened up from Kina causing the demon's hand to be completely sliced up, gone. Kina landed silently on the ground and as soon as she did she charged at the demon again. Her hands changed to claws and she sliced it's chest open. The demon dropped a shocked Inuyasha and screamed in pain. Kina then charged at it's head and sliced it in two causing the second shard to go to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly got Tetsusaiga and managed to get the third from the dying demon.  
Inuyasha stopped on the ground and looked up at Kina who was still in the air. "What's happened to you? Are you a demon?"  
Kagome ran to Sango while Miroku and Shippo walked up next to Inuyasha.  
Kina looked down at them and smiled. "Worse."  
"This is how you get when you turn into a demon Inuyasha. Only you don't remember doing anything... She does." Miroku struggled to say.  
"So... she cant control herself right now?" Inuyasha asked.  
Miroku shook his head. "No."  
Kina smiled again and charged down at Inuyasha. He grabbed Miroku and made it out of the way, but still getting cut by her wings.  
Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "I'll fight you if I have to, Kina."  
"Good. Then I'll enjoy this a little more." Kina smiled showing razor sharp, white fangs.  
Miroku looked at her. "So this is the face of evil?"  
Inuyasha looked at him then back at Kina. "Face of evil? I expected more."  
Kina smiled and instead of charging Inuyasha she quickly turned and went straight for Kagome. Kagome screamed as Kina grabbed the half of the Shikon jewel Kagome wore around her neck and flew into the air a safe distance above the group.  
Sango stood up and threw her weapon at Kina. When Kina noticed it coming toward her she sliced with her claws and the weapon fell to the ground in two pieces.  
Sango looked at her weapon then back at Kina. "How?"  
"Miroku. Guess who's winning the battle?" Kina smiled and flew away with the jewel shards tightly gripped in her hand.  
After she flew off everyone looked straight at Miroku. "What was she talking about?"  
Miroku looked at them, nervous, then decided that it was time to tell them. "Have you ever heard the legend of the dark and light angels?"  
"Yeah, the most good and the most evil." Sango chimed in sadly from her spot by her broken weapon.  
"Exactly. Well, Kina is both of these things."  
Shippo and Kagome walked up. "How can she be both?" Kagome asked.  
"Easy, she was born from good and evil. They are fighting inside of her and there's nothing she can do. The Kina we met at that village was the real Kina, the Kina we just saw was the evil Kina... but we have yet to see the good Kina and that worries me..."  
Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and then Kina's strange sword. "I think we should go find her..." He studied the sword. One side was perfectly cut, cleaned. The other was jagged and rusty, in the middle, one line, jagged and smooth, clean and rusty. It represented Kina's soul and Inuyasha knew that somehow.  
"Find her? You saw what she did to that demon, she'll slaughter us." Sango said.  
"That doesn't make a difference anyway, she has the half of the jewel shards." Shippo said from his spot next to Kirara.  
Miroku thought for a minute then struggled to walk up to Inuyasha, Kagome walked up and helped him. When he got up to Inuyasha, Sango came to them holding both pieces of her weapon. They all looked at each other and Miroku finally spoke.  
"If we can help the good inside her come up, it will be a lot easier to kill Naraku and get all the jewel shards."  
"Let's go." Inuyasha started to walk in the direction Kina flew.  
The group looked at each other and one by one followed Inuyasha.


	3. A New Alliance

Chapter Three: A new alliance

After Kina flew off she stopped at a small spring with a lovely little waterfall. She sat next to it and looked at the half of the shikon jewel she held in her hand and smiled to herself. There was a sound behind her and she turned to see Sesshomaru and Jakken. Sesshomaru stepped up to her and sat down.  
"I see you have my brother's piece of the jewel of four souls."  
Kina looked at him then back at the spring. "Who are you?"  
Sesshomaru smiled. "My name is Sesshomaru, and I want to help you."  
She looked at him, then at Jakken who stood a few feet away and smiled. She was still in demon form, so it was quite creepy to Jakken, and surprising enough, to Sesshomaru, too. "I work alone. Why would you want to help me anyway?"  
Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled a little. "You are very powerful. I think us working together will benefit for the both of us. I don't usually travel with anyone either, so we aren't much different there."  
Kina stood up and that's when she changed back into her human form and fell to her knees. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder as she fell, to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "What is it?"  
Kina looked at him, then at the jewel in her hand. "No... why this..."  
Sesshomaru was now confused and he looked at her as he cocked his head a bit.  
Kina sat up straight and sighed. "I didn't mean to steal the jewel from Inuyasha and the others. I lost control, I couldn't help it..."  
Sesshomaru looked away. "I see... well listen to me, young lady. I will take you back to my brother, Inuyasha, and his companions, but only if you come with me to kill Naraku."  
Before Kina could say anything another demon came running out of the surrounding woods straight at her. She reached for her weapon, then realizing that she left it with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru noticed her lack of weapons and stood up as he took out the Tensusaiga. He was very calm as he looked the straight in the eye and sliced down as it approached. The demon stopped and looked at him, then turned and ran away.  
Kina looked at Sesshomaru as he put his sword away and turned to her. "Why did it run away?"  
Sesshomaru put out his hand and helped her up as he spoke. "This sword is the Tensusaiga. It has the ability to heal 100 souls in one swipe, and it also holds the ability to purify... I hate it."  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"As you may have noticed, I'm not the best person to have this ability as I don't care about anything living or dying. Just don't get in my way, and I wont hurt you."  
Kina raised an eyebrow and stepped back a bit. "Did I get in your way?"  
Sesshomaru smiled at her and started walking towards Jakken. "I don't think so. If anything I should have gotten in yours... are you coming?"  
She looked at him then at Jakken, who appeared now to be hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Fine. Okay, I'll come. But were are we going?"  
"We are going to find my brother and his friends. You will give them back the jewel and you and I will continue on our search for Naraku."  
Kina walked next to Sesshomaru as they started into the forest.

Inuyasha and the group walked out of the forest into a clearing and Miroku sat down on a rock as the girls and Shippo sat down around it. Inuyasha walked a little farther into the clearing and his ears perked and he looked around. Kagome noticed this and she too looked around. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
"Feh... Sesshomaru..."  
As he said this Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. "I believe I may have found something of yours, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped to the side and Kina waved to them.  
"Uh... hi guys..." This was a little awkward for her because she just stole from these people something very important so she was a little hesitant to talk to them.  
Inuyasha stepped up and looked at her, a little angry but he understood that she couldn't help it. "Give us back what you stole, Kina."  
"Oh, yeah. Sure, here." Kina took out the half of the jewel and tossed it to Miroku, who caught it without difficulty and gave it to Kagome. "Well, I'll be seeing you."  
She turned to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "That's not a very good goodbye."  
Kina rolled her eyes and turned to them, speaking quickly. "I'm going to find Naraku with Sesshomaru because we made a deal. If you need me, I'll be killing evil demon's trying to take over the world. Goodbye."  
She turned to walk and Sesshomaru followed. "I suppose that'll do."  
They were walking away slowly, so Inuyasha had time to stop them. He walked around in front of Kina and looked at Sesshomaru then held her shoulders. "Don't travel with Sesshomaru, he's not who he appears to be. Kina come with us. We'll keep you safe."  
"You're right. Sesshomaru isn't who he appears to be. You wouldn't have the jewel back if not for him."  
Inuyasha hesitated but took out Kina's sword, handing it to her. Kina smiled slightly and walked past him, Sesshomaru following. Leaving Inuyasha and the others alone again.


	4. Awakened Feelings

Chapter Four: Awakened feelings

As Kina, Sesshomaru, and Jakken walked down a path, all was silent. Usually Kina would be talking to someone. It was only natural for someone as friendly as her, but for some reason she got the impression that Sesshomaru wouldn't want to so much as look at her while they were working together.  
She didn't even think he really wanted to work with her at all.  
Jakken looked back at the human trailing behind him and spoke in a wisper to Sesshomaru. "M'lord. I don't think we should be invoking the help of a human. Especially a woman."  
Sesshomaru said nothing.  
"M'lord? Are you listening to me? She will only cause trouble and get in the way."  
"I allow you to follow me, Jakken. Do not complain about the woman."  
Jakken caught himself and immediatly started his begging and pleading. Kina watched the small frog and got curious so she leaned down to look at it closer. "Uh, Sesshomaru? Why do you let something so ugly and pathetic follow you around... Wait, don't answer that, I know why. You have a soft spot."  
Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly, but he said nothing.  
Kina laughed a little and walked around in front of him, causing him to stop. "I knew it. You do have a soft spot."  
He looked down at the small woman. He looked into her eyes and he felt as if he was looking into her soul. He knew all about the story of good and evil and he knew exactly who she was. She was herself now, and he knew that. As much as he hated to admit it, when Sesshomaru saw her evil it scared him. She had no control over herself, she could have killed him without much trouble.  
Kina looked around nervously. "Um... What are you staring at?"  
When Sesshomaru realized he had been staring at her he quickly turned away and started walking past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled his lips to her's.  
"Ah! M'lord!"  
Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at her, shocked. He could tell that he had made her uncomfortable when he pulled away so quickly because she was now looking down, kicking the dirt, and her hand had left his arm. He gently turned her face towards his and kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
"M'lord! What are you thinking, Lord Sesshomaru?!"  
At the sound of Jakken's voice Sesshomaru kicked his leg, sending Jakken flying through the air. He moved his body and pressed it against Kina's as he put his arm around her. Why is he kissing this girl? _She is human... but she isn't... I don't know why but this woman seems to have some sort of hold over my emotions...  
_Kina pulled away and licked her lips and smiled. "Soft spot."  
Sesshomaru let a faint smile creep across his face, but was quickly gone, unnoticed. He started walking again and when he was sure Kina and Jakken were following he spoke. "I assume that your name is Kina since I heard my half breed brother call you that."  
"Oh yeah." She playfully hit her head. "I forgot to tell you my name."  
"Yes, well I know it."  
"Obvisouly, since you just told me you did."  
He glanced back at her and smirked at her sarcasm. "Watch your toungue."  
"That's really hard to do seeing as my tougue is in my mouth on the bottom of my face and my eyes are on the top of my face... I would really have to be able to stretch my eyes out of the socket to..."  
"Enough." He sneered at her play on words and shook his head slightly. _I don't care about this woman. She is not at all respectful... and she is human.  
_"I'm not human." It was almost as if she read his mind and this startled him.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I'm not human. I figured that you didn't care for human's much since we've passed a couple of them and you didn't so much as wave."  
"Why does that have anything to do with you being human?"  
"I just thought that if you knew I wasn't human then you would be nicer to me."  
All of a sudden Kina tripped over a root. However, she never made it to the ground because Sesshomaru was quickly at her side. He was kneeling next to her and looking into her eyes again.  
_This woman... so strange... I don't understand...  
_They were kissing again, more passionatly.  
Jakken held back his protests as he turned away from the strange site.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Five: The calm before the storm

"Who does she think she is, leaving us like that?!" Inuyasha growled under his breathe. "She's gonna get it when she comes back."  
"What makes you think she has any intentions of returning, Inuyasha? Yes, she didn't seem eager to leave, but I still don't think she's going to come back."  
Kagome nodded at Miroku's comment while Inuyasha only glared at him and growled more.

"Kagura, come here."  
The wind sorcerous stepped timidly up to Naraku and bowed. "What is it, my lord?"  
"I want you to keep a close watch on Inuyasha and his friends."  
"May I ask why, Lord Naraku?"  
"You are out of place to question me, now go."  
Kagura nodded and left the room. Naraku laughed as he went over his plan in his head.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Jakken and Kina. "We will stop and sleep here tonight."  
Kina looked around and shrugged slightly. "Doesn't look too bad."  
"Jakken, set up camp."  
Sesshomaru turned to Kina and took her hand as Jakken did as he was told. Sesshomaru led her to a nearby spring and started to take off her kimono top, but she pushed him away.  
"Aren't we moving a little too fast?"  
"Foolish girl. I'm not going to do anything more then help you bathe."  
"Oh..." She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure? I don't know if I can trust you yet."  
Sesshomaru scoffed and turned to leave. "If that is what you wish but let me assure you. I am aware of the strength you have and I wouldn't try anything with you because you can kill me. Besides, you aren't at all sexually desireable in my opinion."  
She scoffed. "Well that may be what you think. But a lot of other people want me."  
"You are one to jump to conclusions quickly. That sounds like something you would assume to be what everyone thinks."  
"Hey, you just met me, how can you know any of that? Sounds to me like you're the one jumping to conclusions quickly."  
Sesshomaru turned to her and decided to change the subject. "Tell me. Why is it that you have been evil... yet you have not been good?"  
Kina smiled slightly. "Well inside of me good and evil are fighting it out. Evil, being stronger then good, is obviously winning. I should be helping one of them, but I'd rather just be myself..."  
"I understand. I would rather you be yourself as well."  
She looked at him and he smiled widened. "You _do_ care."  
"No. I just think you are in your weakest state when you are yourself. I won't have anything to be afraid of if you are who you are."  
"Oh... Well, thanks. That would have been a nice compliment if you hadn't have said anything."  
She turned away from him and slipped her kimono off her shoulders. Sesshomaru watched her with no expression on his face as she stepped slowly into the water and swam into the middle of the spring and turned to face him.  
"Go away, I like to bathe in private."  
He allowed another faint smile to cross him before he turned and went back to were he left Jakken.


End file.
